Guinevere gets wet
by blissfulbeauty84
Summary: Its's exactly what you think it is. Arthur suprises Guinevere while she bathes. Adult content.


**This is my very first fanfiction any comments and advice is welcome. Please let me know what you think. I am giving you my literary virginity so be gentle. LOL! Please review.**

"Your bath water is prepared, Milady."

Guinevere walks over to her bathtub and places her hand inside the water.

"Thank you Sarah, this is perfect."

It has been a long day with council meetings and hours spent on the preparations for the King's birthday celebrations. Gwen has waited for this soak in her bath all day long. She removes her robe as she gently steps into the bath water. The warm water soothes and envelopes her Carmel skin as she sinks lower into the bath. She breathes a sigh of relief as she takes a moment to enjoy this blissful bath time soak.

"Sarah."

"Yes Milady."

"Could you bring me some more bath salts?"

"Yes of course Milady."

Sarah bows and leaves the queen chambers and she makes her way to the linen pantry where the bath salts are kept. She picks up the container of bath salt and quickly hurries back to the queen. Along the way she meets King Arthur heading toward the queen's chamber door.

"Hello have you seen Guinevere?" he asks.

"Yes sire she is in her bath." she states

"Oh." He smiles. "Are those bath salts for the queen?

"Yes sire."

"I'll take them in to the queen, you can have the rest of the night off. That will be all thank you."

"Yes sire." She gives the bath salts to Arthur and she bows respectfully and leaves.

Arthur quietly opens the door to Guinevere's room. He removes his boots and socks carefully walking into her chambers but he doesn't call out her name. He wanders farther into the room and he sees her sitting in the bath tub her hair his pulled high on top of her head to keep her mocha colored curls dry but, one or two rebellious spirals always manages to dangle dangerously at her neck. She is rubbing her washcloth over her shoulder and Arthur becomes instantly aroused as the water runs down her Carmel colored skin. Her body is glistening like an angel as she squeezes the cloth and pours more water onto her body. She has her back turned to him so she does not see him enter. She hears someone enter the room and she just assumes it is Sarah.

"Ah Sarah thank you for the bath salts. You know this lavender scent is my favorite." She smiles as she turns around and she sees not Sarah her handmaid but Arthur smiling with the canister of bath salts.

"Arthur!" she says both socked and delightfully surprised.

"Guinevere." He says seductively walking over slowly toward her bathtub.

"Your not Sarah." She says playfully.

"Uh no, Sarah went to get your bath salts. I met her at the door and decided to bring them in myself."

Arthur rolls up the sleeves to his tunic walks over to Guinevere and pours a handful of bath salts into the wiggles his hands in the water so that the bath salts will mix evenly.

"How is that?" He asks.

"Its perfect. She states. "What do you think you're doing?" She asks with a smile.

"I am tending to Milady's bathwater." He states with a fake innocence grin. "I am here to serve."

He reaches over and takes the washcloth from her hands and begins to bathe her. He runs the clothe over her neck gently moving his hand in a circular motion. Gwen stares at him suspiciously as she knows what he is attempting to do. Like a confirmation of her thoughts Arthur begins to move his hands lower onto her breasts. He cups her bosom tenderly as he rubs the cloth back and forth over each breast seductively flicking her nipple with his finger each times he grazes her breast. Her body responds immediately as both of her chocolate nipples become firm with her own arousal.

"Arthur." She says warning him with her voice. "Sarah is due back here any minute to help me dress for bed you have to stop." She says though she doesn't really want him to. His touch feels like fire throughout her whole body as he traces a line from her breast to hovering slightly over her lower abdomen. Having the maid catch her and Arthur in the act would not be appropriate.

"Oh don't worry she won't be coming back tonight." He says. As her slips his hand lower between her legs she quickly parts them for him. "I gave her the night off." He smiles as he gently slips a finger inside her. She gasps at the sensation as he slips a second finger into her moist moans in anticipation as he continues to stroke her withdrawing his fingers and plunging them inside her once more.

"Well." She says her voice heavy with arousal. "I do believe that it's time to conclude my bath."

"As you wish Milady." Arthur replies.

She straightens her legs to stand in the tub, and steps out as the water runs down her wet body. Arthur stands too and Guinevere can see the signs of his arousal clearly through his trousers as a rather larger bulge has appeared directly in front of his ties. He grabs a towel and begins to rub her body down as he dries her off. He places kisses on each area of her body after he dries her off starting with her neck and back. She sighs and moans as each kiss sets her skin leaves a scorching hot trail of kisses down her neck, back, thighs and calves.

Spinning her around slowly so he can dry and kiss the front part of her body as well. She notices that he takes a considerable amount of time to kiss her breast and lick her nipples.

"Ah oh Arthur mmmmm." She sighs as licks her nipples, sucking them hungrily as he takes her entire nipple into his mouth.

While he his attending to her breast she begins to undress him starting with his trousers. She makes quick work of his ties and reaches her hands inside his pants and firmly grasps his cock, stiff and hard from his own arousal.

"Oh, Guinevere."

He moans as he calls out her name. He playfully bites her nipple and she begins to stroke his manhood back and forth. She reaches for his face to gently kiss him and the kiss becomes more intense more passionate more forceful. She removes his tunic, as he steps out of his pants and leads him over to the bed. Standing before their bed she pushes him down on his back as she kneels beside him. She dives headfirst onto his shaft taking him fully into her mouth and withdrawing his shaft slowly repeating the action in a sensationally fantastic way.

"Oh, yeah oh God Guinevere." Is all he can say.

She straddles him and his hands are instantly back onto her breast rubbing and kneading and pinching her nipples just a tiny bit. She slides herself into position right over his cock as he is quickly sheathed inside her. They both moan at the same time. She begins in a slow grind rocking her hips back and forth slowly as she possible can. While he grips her thigh firmly with his right hand while his left hand is still caressing her breasts. She leans forward to kiss his lips as she continues ridding his increasing her pace. He opens his mouth and tongues her fiercely as he thrusts back into her each time she grinds him. The heat begins to build as they continue to speed up the pace. Grinding and thrusting back and forth until her rhythm become unsteady as she is close to an orgasm. He thrust harder and faster inside her making her body squirm and jump as the pressure from her release is almost unbearable. She screams as she comes and he growls into her neck as he sinks his teeth into her skin signaling his own release.

She lay on top of him still connected as she feels him pulsing inside her while he releases his seed. Their breathing slowly returning to normal as they disconnect and she rests her head and his grabs a blanket and pulls it over so both of them are covered. He grabs her hand and they interlace their fingers together. After a few moments of silence and peaceful contentment Guinevere begins to quietly notices as he feels her body gently shaking.

"Something funny Sweetheart?" He asks.

She laughs a little louder now and breathes out slowly to catch her breath. "Yes I was actually thinking about the first time I surprised you during your bath time. Do you remember that day?"

He chuckles. "How could I forget it was the most shocking, exciting and the most disappointing day of my life."

"I remember the look on your face it was hilarious. But shocking, exciting and disappointing please explain."

"Well, naturally I was shocked to turn the corner of my changing screen to find you standing there when I had was just talking to Merlin.

Excited because I had kinda, um, sort of, imagined us together before we were married and there you were. And disappointed to find that Gaius was also in the room." He laughs again and Guinevere joins in his laughter.

"There is something that I always wanted to know?" He says.

"And what is that Arthur?" She asks with a knowing smile.

"If Gaius wasn't with you when you saw me would you have looked away?"

She turns her body so she can see his face. Plastered on his face is the grin of complete cockiness and she responses to his grin with the arch of her eyebrow. Knowing that she will never answer his question, she poses at question at him instead.

"Would you have covered yourself if Gaius wasn't there?" She asks in return.

"Hey, I asked you first!"

"And I asked you second." She replies knowing she has dashed his chances of ever knowing her answer.

"Guinevere."

"Arthur." She says is sing song way.

"Gui-ne-vere." He draws out her name this time seductively knowing that it is her weakness.

"Oh Arthur you know I love it when you say me name that way. You what it does to me."

He shifts his body as he holds her close so that she is now underneath him. "I know." He smiles. "Tell me what else I do to you that you love."

He kisses he passionately and she opens her mouth eagerly to his prodding tongue as they began round two of their lovemaking.


End file.
